Отсылки/Четвёртый сезон
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Внешний вид пландерсидов напоминает терновник из диснеевской Спящей красавицы. *Одновременное нахождение на небе и солнца, и луны отсылает к стихотворению Морж и Плотник Льюиса Кэррола из книги Алиса в Зазеркалье. *То, как Спайк пристёгивается после неудачного манёвра Искорки, отсылает к мультфильму Спасатели. **Его сожаления о том, что не поехал на поезде, также намекают на этот мультфильм. *Когда героини призывают Дискорда, тот поёт припев из Последний день зимы. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 *Звук, сопровождающий магичесую атаку Лунной пони во время схватки с Селестией, напоминет звуки выстрелов Далеков из сериала Доктор Кто. *Растения, атаковавшие Искорку, напоминают лицехватов (facehugger) из серии фильмов Чужой. Castle Mane-ia *Джош Хабер позаимствовал идею эпизода из серии мультсериалов Скуби-Ду. *Название эпизода является отсылкой к серии игр Castlevania. *Тёмные коридоры с факелами и ногами пони, удерживающими копья, отсылают к французской экранизации 1946 года Красавица и чудовище. *Сцены, в которых Пинки в плаще играет на органе, отсылают к роману Призрак Оперы. **Наиболее сложные фрагменты её игры напоминают Токката и фуга ре минор (BWV565) Иогана Себастьяна Баха, особенно использованием органной педали. *Когда подруги поняли, что на органе играет Пинки, она играет фрагмент из Take Me Out to the Ball Game. Daring Don't *Как и в серии Читай и наслаждайся, в воображении Радуги Ауисотль говорит последнюю фразу голосом другого персонажа, на этот раз Флаттершай. *Перед заставкой показан распространённый мультяшный приём с летающими вокруг головы птичками после удара. *Имя А.К. Ирлинг (A.K. Yearling), автора книг о Дэринг Ду, пародия на Дж. К. Роулинг (J.K. Rowling), автора книг о Гарри Поттере. **Слово "yearling" используется для обозначения лошадей возрастом от года до двух. **Имя A.K. Yearling может также отсылать к компании Yearling Books, занимающейся переизданием классики литературы. *Путешествия с обозначением маршрута красной линией на карте использовались в серии фильмов об Индиане Джонсе. *В серии имеются отсылки к культуре Ацтеков, в частности, Теночтитлан и Кетцалькоатль. *На обложке книги, полученной Радугой по почте в конце серии, она изображена в бейсболке, как Коротышка в фильме Индиана Джонс и храм судьбы. *Знаки отличия сподручных доктора Кабаллерона изображают эффекты из комиксов. Flight to the Finish *Название эпизода обыгрывает выражение "Fight to the Finish", означающее "борись до конца". *Традиция Эквестрийских игр нести флаг напоминает традицию Олимпийских игр нести зажжёный факел. *Дэниэл Инграм для песни Hearts Strong as Horses вдохновлялся "современной классикой Диснея" ("modern classic from Disney"). *Вовремя песни сцена, где Скуталу забирается по ступеням, напоминает аналогичную из монтажа тренировок фильма Рокки 4. Power Ponies *Название эпизода отсылает к франшизе Power Rangers. *Характер и поведение Мэйн-иак разработаны на основе Джокера. *Мэйртрополис является пародией на Метрополис из вселенных DC Comics. *Образ каждого из персонажей, попавших в мир комиксов, отсылает к героям вселенных Marvel и DC Comics: **Сумеречная Искорка (Masked Matter-Horn): Циклоп. **Эпплджек (Mistress Mare-velous): Бэтмен/Чудо-женщина. **Пинки Пай (Fili-Second): Флэш. **Рарити (Radiance): Звёздные Сапфиры/Зелёный Фонарь. **Радуга Дэш (Zapp): Тор/Гроза. **Флаттершай (Saddle Rager): Халк. **Спайк (Hum Drum): Робин. *Фраза Спайка "Holy new personas, ponies!" пародирует фразу Робин из сериала Бэтмен 60-х годов. Цветовая схема его костюма также похожа на того Робина. *Имя Fili-Second - игра слов на дольную единицу времени: миллисекунда. *То, как Мэйн-иак передвигается на своей гриве и хватает ей предметы, напоминает Доктора Осьминога из франшизы Человек-паук. **В то же время в ней узнаётся Sedusa из мультсериала Суперкрошки. *То, как Эпплджек набросила лассо на торнадо, напоминает байку о ковбое Pecos Bill. *Фраза Спайка "Once again, the day is saved!" копирует слова рассказчика в конце каждой серии Суперкрошки. Bats! *Визг летучих мышей в начале серии схож со смехом Boo из серии игр Марио. *Название эпизода, возможно, пародия на возглас "Rats!", используемый, когда что-то идёт неправильно или кому-то не повезло. *Причитания Радуги "Won't somepony please think of the cider!" пародируют фразу "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Think_of_the_children Won't somebody please think of the children!]", которую говорила Хелен Лавджой в мультсериале Симпсоны. *Пинки пародирует песню Последний день зимы "Fruitbat Round-Up". *Пони используют фонарики на подобие Бэт-сигнала. *В одной из сцен Пинки надевает фрукты на голову, как Кармен Миранда из фильма Вся банда в сборе. *Сцена, в которой летучая мышь слизывает яблоко со стекла скафандра Рарити, позаимствована из фильма Чужой. *Песня напоминает "This is Halloween" из мультфильма Кошмар перед Рождеством. **Сцена, в которой деревья распадаются на стаю летучих мышей, напоминает аналогичную при строках "The shadow on the moon at night. **Облака в 12:29 похожи на скалу, на которой стоит Джек на постере мультфильма. *Идея заставить мышей не есть яблоки, отброшенное мышью яблоко и обращение Флаттершай в яблочного вампира отсылают к мультфильму Уоллес и Громит: Проклятие кролика-оборотня. *Диаграммы Искорки своим стилем отсылает к фильмам Трон и Трон:Наследие. *Пинки пародирует Бела Лугоши из фильма Дракула 1931 года, хотя он ни разу и не произнёс фразы "I vant to drink your blood" (sic!). Rarity Takes Manehattan *Название эпизода - отсылка либо к фильму The Muppets Take Manhattan, либо к песне First We Take Manhattan (в ней речь идёт об индустрии моды). *Неделя моды в Мэйнхэттене - пародия на неделю моды в Нью-Йорке. *"Bridleway" - игра слов на Broadway (Бродвей). *Мост в Мэйнхэттене конструкцией схож с Бруклинским и Манхэттенским мостами. *Одно из зданий в Мэйнхэттене напоминает Крайслер-билдинг. *На Мэйнхэттенском аналоге Таймс-сквер висит биллборд, изображающий два глаза с силуэтами пони. Это пародия на постер бродвейского мюзикла Кошки. *На одной из сумок, что тащит Спайк, две подковы образуют логотип дома моды Chanel. *В серии присутствуют фоновые персонажи, пони-версии персонажей сериала Безумцы: Don Draper, Joan Holloway, Peggy Olson и Roger Sterling. *В Мэйнхэттене присутствует пони-версия Статуи Свободы. *Знак отличия пони, с которым сталкивается Рарити, Grumpy Cat. *Во время песни Рарити крутится вокруг столба, как Джин Келли в фильме Поющие под дождём. *Название мюзикла Hinny of the Hills - пародия на The Maid of the Mountains. *Имя Коко Поммэл - намёк на французского модельера Коко Шанель. *Дэйв Полски упоминал, что пони на ресепшене отеля основана на Грейс из фильма Феррис Бьюллер берёт выходной. Pinkie Apple Pie *Эппл Блум произносит свою версию Twilightlicious-мема. *Лязг кастрюль и скрип телеги перед песней Apples to the Core напоминает начало песни The Open Road из фильма 1983 года The Wind in the Willows (Ветер в ивах). *Пинки Пай прыгает на Эпплджек, как Тигра прыгал на Пухе в диснеевских мультфильмах о Винни-Пухе. *Четыре фото, сделанных Пинки по время падения с водопада, пародируют фото, обычно снимаемые на аттракционе Splash Mountain в парках развлечений Диснея. **На одном из фото она делает, так называемый, duck-face . *В 17:04, когда Пинки вновь прыгает по Эпплджек, на фоне можно увидеть пони-версию Слендермена. Rainbow Falls *Пони, делающий массаж Спитфайр, напоимнает Микки Голдмилла из франшизы Рокки. *Музыка, сопровождающая тренировки Чудо-молний, схожа с "Gonna Fly Now", главной темой фильма Рокки 1976 года. Three's A Crowd *Название эпизода является частью пословицы "Two is company, three's a crowd" ("Двое - компания, трое - толпа"). *Пинки Пай, следующая за красным шариком, скорее всего, отсылает к короткометражке Красный шар. **Также, возможно, это отсылка с сериалу Оно, где в одной из серий ребёнок, следуя за воздушным шаром вышел на железную дорогу. *Когда Радуга спрашивает, что пролетело мимо неё и врезалось в дерево, Дискорд отвечает "Not a what, but a who". Это цитата из книги Horton Hears a Who! доктора Сьюза. **Сцена с деревом также отсылает к этой книге. *Костюм Искорки из серии Затмение Луны использован повторно на ярмарке Свирла Бородатого. *Во время песни Glass of Water: **Сцена, в которой Дискорд, Искорка и Каденс оказываются перед замком в тёмных робах и галстуках, у Искорки очки, отсылает к серии книг о Гарри Поттере. **Золотая арфа, чкорее всего отсылает к английской народной сказке Джек и бобовый стебель. **Сцена, когда Дискорд просит пастилки и пони играют на трубах, пародирует рекламу леденцов от кашля Ricola. **Взгляд Дискорда за окно и желание падающей звёздочки, отсылает к диснеевскому мультфильму Пиноккио. **Дискорд держит лампу Аладдина. **Строчка "I wish I may, I wish I might" взята из детского стиха Star Light, Star Bright. **Дискорд победоносно держит стакан с водой на подобие того, как Люк Скайуокер держал световой меч на постере фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда. **Сцена, в которой Дискорд спускает на себя воду, отсылает к фильму Танец-вспышка. *Когда Дискорд показывает маршрут на карте, он одет, как главный герой фильма Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе. *Повозка Дискорда похожа на трон Ксеркса из фильма 300 спартанцев. *Дискорд ускользает из кадра и появляется в солнечных очках, рубашке, белых трусах и носках, как главный герой в фильме Рискованный бизнес. *Татцельвурм напоминает грабойдов из фильма Дрожь земли. **Татцельвурм - существо из легенд альпийских народов. Pinkie Pride *Чиза Сэндвича озвучивал Эл Янкович. Сыр (Cheese) часто упоминается в его песнях. *Чиз Сэндвич является пони-версией Янковича: **Схожий дизайн гривы. **Его метка, сэндвич с сыром, похожа на аккордион. Этот инструмент часто использует Эл. **Песни The Super Duper Party Pony и The Goof Off выполнены в стиле польки со случайными звуковыми эффектами, чем известен и Эл. **Чиз-жеребёнок имел очень кудрявую гриву и большие очки, а в сцене с полицейским одна из его копий имела усы и цветастую рубашку. Схоже выглядел и Эл до лазерной коррекции зрения. *В начале серии Чиз одет как Человек без имени из Долларовой Трилогии. К тому же он говорит как Клинт Иствуд, а его появления сопровождаются мелодией на гармонике в стиле Эннио Марриконе. **В конце эпизода Пинки говорит "I never did catch that pony's name", почти цитируя упомянутые фильмы. *Песня Pinkie the Party Planner напоминает песню "Belle" из мультфильма Красавица и Чудовище. *Песня Pinkie's Lament основана на Don't Cry for Me Argentina из мюзикла Эвита. *Изначально Пинки назначает дуэль на полдень ("high noon",вестерн Ровно в полдень), но, обнаружив, что уже 3:00, переносит на 3:10 ("3:10 to Goof-off", отсылка на вестерн В 3:10 на Юму). *В песне The Goof Off есть фрагменты: **W.A.Y. Moby Polka Эла Янковича. **Чешская полька "Škoda lásky", на английском языке известная как Beer Barrel Polka. **Американская народная песня 99 бутылок пива. **Детский стишок/песенка Miss Susie Had a Steamboat. **Песня об улыбках. *Чиз Сэндвич говорит "This cheese has stood alone a long time." Это отсылка к стихотворению/песне The Farmer in the Dell. *Вдохновением для песня Make a Wish была композиция Raise Your Glass Пинк. Simple Ways *Концовка танго, звучащего при первом появлении Эпплджек в платье, взята из известной композиции Кумпарсита. Filli Vanilli *Название эпизода является игрой слов на название группы Milli Vanilli. **Сюжет серии основан на скандале, связанном с этой руппой. *То, как Флаттершай поёт с животнымыми, напоминает пение принцессы Авроры в мультфильме Спящая красавица. *Имя персонажа Zipporwhill - игра слов на название птиц whip-poor-will семейства настоящие козодои. *Фраза Эпплджек "For corn's sake" отсылка к Фреду Мерцу из сериала Я люблю Люси. **Она же говорит Большому Маки "You've got some 'splainin' to do", фразу приписываемую Рикки Рикардо, однако никогда им не произносимую. *Пинки взбирается вверх по стене на подобие Человека-паука. *Сцена, в которой раскрывается, что за зановесом пела Флаттершай, напоминает концовку фильма Поющие под дождём. Twilight Time *Фраза Крошки Белль "We made a huge mistake" - отсылка к фразе Джорджа Блута из сериала Замедленное развитие. *Среди жеребят несколько раз можно увидеть пони-версию Филипа Дж. Фрая из мультсериала Футурама. *Толпа жеребят с мешками под глазами и слюной, скандирующих "Twilight time!" отсылает к фильмам Ночь живых мертвецов и Зомби по имени Шон. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies *Название эпизода, возможно, отсылает к рекламному слогану чипсов Cheetos: "it ain't easy bein' cheesy". *Начало серии обыгравыет начало эпизода Звуковая радуга. В ней Радуга учила Флаттершай громко болеть за неё, здесь же Флаттершай учит подруг тихо поддерживать пролетающих бризи. *Бризи - фееобразные существа, впервые появившиеся в третьем поколении (в мультсериале и в виде игрушек). *Музыка, играющая во время вечеринки бризи, напоминает композицию Cliffs of Dover Эрика Джонсона. *Когда Сибриз один пытается добраться до дома, в кадре появляется доктор Хувз в 3D-очках. Это отсылка к десятому воплощению доктора Кто. **Рядом с ним идёт Роза, намекая на Розу Тайлер, спутницу девятого и десятого Доктора. Somepony to Watch Over Me *Название серии отсылает к песне Someone to Watch Over Me. *Огненное болото является отсылкой к фильму Принцесса-невеста. *Змеиная голова Химеры обладает гипнотическим взглядом, как Каа из диснеевского мультфильма Книга джунглей. *Один из пони в деревушке за болотом танцует также как Шерми из мультфильма A Charlie Brown Christmas. Maud Pie // For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils // Leap of Faith // Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 // Trade Ya! // Inspiration Manifestation // Equestria Games // Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 // Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 // en:List of allusions/Season four Категория:Списки Категория:Четвёртый сезон